


if I pray to you, will you hear me?

by verus_caelum



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Fic, F/M, Fluff, Implied Death, Lightbringer, Love Confessions, Nightmares, Relationship Development, Stars, mentions of a case, mentions of past trauma, prayers, praying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verus_caelum/pseuds/verus_caelum
Summary: The first time it happened, it came as a complete surprise to him. It began as a tingling sensation deep within him – a feeling he hadn’t experienced since so long ago, not since before.Or five times Chloe prayed to Lucifer and the one time he answered.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 22
Kudos: 180





	1. Lucifer

The first time it happened, it came as a complete surprise to him. It began as a tingling sensation deep within him – a feeling he hadn’t experienced since so long ago, not since before. With the somewhat recent return of his wings, the added divinity allowed him to hear them again – but he had long ago learned how to block out the incessant prayers. It had once been a way to communicate between his siblings – but no longer… not since the Rebellion (when he had been rejected by his family, and not one of his siblings stood by him as he was cast out…)

Instead, it was the worshippers and so-called followers who asked for nothing but the filth of the world. Committing acts in his name, even though that was the furthest thing from what he would ever want. It disgusted him, what these humans did “for him”, when he had never told anyone to participate in these acts, these atrocities. He could easily tune them out after many years of practice (it was more that he had to concentrate to hear them in particular) and was only left with a buzzing in his head – though even that he had been accustomed to ignoring.

He tried to ignore this one at first, a reminder of his past life and who he had been before. Yet, he couldn’t shake the feeling that this one was different, it didn’t quite feel like all the others…

And then he heard it. Heard _her._

A voice he would be able to recognize anywhere. One that stopped him in his tracks, his breath lodging in his throat. One that brought a warmth to his soul with its soft tones.

_‘I miss you, Lucifer.’_

It was her. The Detective. _Chloe._

But why? How? (Prayers were meant for angels, and he certainly knew he no longer was one… never could be again after it all).

Surely it was accidental – after all, a prayer is merely a thought with intention. And that seemed to be exactly what this was. He just had never expected to be able to hear it.

Not when he could no longer be him – who he used to be. He had thought that the pleasant use of prayers was long gone for him, never to be accessed again. Though he couldn’t always admit it, he missed those times – longed for the times when it was simple, when he was among his siblings… when he hadn’t been the monster the world sees him as.

Anything directed in his name was usually the darker sides of humanity, praying to the Devil for ill-intentioned desires and heinous acts. But not this one – no, this was different. It was almost like it was back then, the tingling filling up his chest with a lightness and warmth – allowing a joy which he hadn’t felt in so long to wash over him. And it was _Chloe,_ no less – he almost couldn’t believe it.

He found himself smiling at her words, the simple proof showing that she enjoyed being with _him,_ being around him – that perhaps she cared for him as much as he cared for her. And he did care for her, didn’t he? Probably more than he was able to admit, even to himself – but this was a completely new experience to the Devil. And well, even with Linda’s help, he had trouble naming what he felt. But to know she felt the same? Or… perhaps at least cared for him in some manner…

He shook his head – he was probably getting ahead of himself – but he couldn’t stop the smile from growing wider at the thought of her. That she was missing him just as he was missing her. Even though they would surely see each other the next day at work… she still _missed_ him. And this simple fact lit his being ablaze all over again, giving him an indescribable rush as he considered that she felt something for him as well.

He prepared himself for the night and slipped under the silk sheets of his bed – not even minding that no one was beside him this night. He could only think of her, how she was the only one to make him feel like he never had before. That night, he slept peacefully – an all-encompassing calm filling him.

\-----

The next time it happened, he was more prepared, yet equally as surprised. He was at the precinct with the Detective, having received a new case. They had already been to the scene, where Ella had filled them in on all of the details – cause and time of death and all the forensic details to which he never particularly paid attention. After questioning the witnesses on the scene, they had returned to the precinct to begin the search for suspects and any other leads – otherwise known as the boring part of the case.

Lucifer seated himself in his usual place besides the Detective’s desk – not wanting to assist in paperwork but not wanting to leave her side either. This didn’t stop him from complaining about the nuisance of paperwork - the unending pile of work when he would much rather be out asking people what they desired. But alas, it was a necessary part of the job – as the Detective had told him many times over. Besides, he found he didn’t want to be away from Chloe, even if it meant suffering through this intolerable task (nor did he ever, long as she would have him… when he was with her, he felt more whole than he ever had).

“Come on, Detective, surely you can see what a pointless endeavor all this paperwork is – I’d much rather put my talents to good use, and there are many ways I can think of to accomplish that,” Lucifer purred as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Chloe only sighed and shook her head, more than used to his antics by now (though he could tell she secretly found them amusing).

“You know, Lucifer – if this is all so insufferable, then you can go home you know. I’m sure I’m big enough to handle this on my own, even if I will be missing your invaluable input,” she said in amusement, sarcasm lacing her tone.

“And deprive you of the honor of my presence? I doubt either of us want that,” he responded coolly with a smirk. 

She rolled her eyes as she regarded him, and once again he was struck by the return of that feeling – that tingling that traveled throughout his entire body, leaving warmth in its wake.

_‘Lucifer, what am I going to do with you?’_

She had done it again – had prayed to him without even realizing it – alighting his very being with an indescribable pleasant feeling.

He smirked and redirected his attention – not wanting to alert her to the fact that he could in a way hear her thoughts (though only if she allowed him to) – in an attempt to hold back his snarky response: _Oh Detective, there’s plenty you could do with me._

Instead, he turned back to face her and softly said, “Besides, I’d rather be here with you.” He offered her a gentle smile, turning even brighter when she returned a beautiful smile of her own – that alone being enough to send a trail of warmth through his chest.

\-----

Their last case had been particularly hard on everyone, but Lucifer especially. A young man had been rejected by his family – abandoned and kicked out of his own home. Lucifer couldn’t help but draw parallels…

With nowhere to go and no one to rely on, one thing led to another and unfortunately the man had gotten himself in a bad situation – one he didn’t survive. He could tell the Detective was struggling too – it had been an unfair situation that the young man didn’t deserve to be in… and to make matters worse, the parents weren’t particularly upset by the news. Regardless, she was working as hard as ever to secure justice for the victim, just as she did for each and every victim, and Lucifer admired that about her – her dedication and perseverance, how simply and truly _good_ she was.

After the case was solved and the killer was caught, the effects from the case still lingered within him. And he knew that Chloe saw this as well. He saw it in every glance directed his way, the way her soft features hardened in concern. She would ask if he was okay but… he didn’t know how to talk about it (not that he didn’t want to, especially with her, but he just didn’t know where to begin). She noticed this too, and instead offered her comfort – her presence and soft touches to bring him back to the present. The simple gesture was just what he needed…

Later he found himself in Ella’s lab (the forensic scientist always knew how to make him feel… better, even simply through her company), leaving the Detective behind at her desk, nose deep in paperwork. He turned just before entering to see Chloe glancing his way thoughtfully, giving him a small, hesitant smile. Greeting Miss Lopez as he entered the lab, she spun from her position across the lab and burst into motion as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He stumbled back in surprise but gently patted her back in return. As she released her grip, he found himself eagerly listening to her newest findings and seemingly endless facts, the tension within him draining ever so slightly from the comfort and familiarity of her words.

Even when silences rose between conversations, it was companionable and further worked to soothe his being. Then he felt it again – already becoming more adept in recognizing it – and released a breath as the feeling washed over him, the warmth quickly spreading as he heard her.

_‘Lucifer, you deserved so much more…’_

He glanced over to the Detective’s desk, who was now looking up at him from across the precinct – concern etched in the lines between her brow yet offering him – _him_ – a smile full of so much warmth he felt it alighting again within his chest, compounding the feeling already coursing through him.

And her words… so sincere and full of love. But no one ever… he was the Devil… and no one had… No one had ever defended him before, not after knowing who he was. He was the Devil, and the Devil deserves neither compassion nor love nor… and here she was, offering it wholeheartedly.

He blinked to clear himself of the swirling shock and awe, and while meeting her gaze through the lab, tried to convey all that he felt in a soft smile of his own.

And he felt it again – that way that he felt when he was only around her. Something he still couldn’t quite put a name to but sent a surge of… _belonging_ through him. Somehow, she had come to care for him, despite who he was – or perhaps because of that – and never before had he felt such a feeling of… _home._

\-----

His fingers idly danced across the keys, playing directionless tunes as his thoughts wandered elsewhere. The amber of his drink atop the piano reflected the warm lights in his penthouse as he reached for his glass for another sip. He couldn’t help feeling different these days… he somehow felt lonelier without the Detective. He was always surrounded by people in Lux and yet he still felt alone – until the Detective was by his side that is. 

Through all their time working together, their relationship had become so much more – he wasn’t sure what to name it, but he could hardly stand being apart from her anymore. There had always been that connection between them since they first met, and that had only grown stronger the more he worked with her.

His fingers stilled as he abruptly stood from his bench at the piano, shaking his head to clear himself of his thoughts and emotions. Futile it seemed, as he couldn’t get her out of his head – he missed her. The emotions swelling up within him at the thought of her were hard to describe – he knew he deeply cared for her… but it felt like more than that. Like the feeling was deeper somehow.

He grabbed a bottle off his bar shelf and began to poor himself another glass before he froze – it was that feeling again, the one he had become so familiar with. The tingling was subtle at first, before growing in intensity and urgency. It felt the same as all the other times, and yet something was different about it that caused his concern to build.

_‘Lucifer, where are you?’_

The panic he heard in her voice caused his own to crash over him like an incoming tide. He didn’t waste any time as he unfurled his wings and immediately set out to Chloe’s home. He arrived on her porch, shrugging away his wings, and surveyed the area, not seeing any immediate danger but remaining alert. With a simple touch to her doorknob, the door unlocked under his hand as he cautiously entered. He felt a bit of guilt rising as he entered her home, but he had to make sure she was safe – he would never forgive himself if she were in danger because of him… he brushed it aside and pushed on.

The house was silent as he carefully stalked through. He peered inside the urchin’s room as he passed, breathing a sigh of relief as he spotted her sleeping soundly, limbs spread out to take up the entirety of the bed. He continued on, making his way to the Detective’s room and debated whether he should bother her if it appeared everyone was still asleep. The open door to her room served as his answer as he turned the corner to see Chloe awake, sitting on the edge of her bed with tears in her eyes. She looked up as he came into view, letting out a gasp as she softly called his name in surprise. She beckoned him to enter as she patted her hand on the spot beside her, using the other hand to wipe her tears.

Lucifer entered hesitantly, gently lowering himself to sit next to her as some of the tension drained from him at the lack of any apparent threats. He raised his arm behind her, his hand hovering above her shoulder – wanting to offer her comfort but unsure if he was overstepping. She scooted closer to him, leaning her body into his as if she could barely hold herself up, and he lowered his hand and firmly squeezed her shoulder.

She was finally able to find the words to break the silence, finding strength in his calming presence. He listened carefully as she explained how she had just woken from a nightmare about the incident with Malcolm of all people (he was certain his eyes flashed red at the thought of him still causing so much pain to Chloe and the urchin even long after he was gone).

“You didn’t get there in time and you couldn’t save us… and he… Trixie could have…” she tried to speak through broken sobs, and his own anger and pain only grew at seeing the Detective so upset.

He raised his hand to brush away the tears falling down her cheek. “It’s alright, darling. He didn’t and I’m here now. You’re safe and the urchin is safe – he’ll never hurt you again. No one else will either, I’ll make sure of it.”

She nodded, seemingly both in agreement to his words and to reassure herself of them. “Could you just… could you hold me?” she asked quietly, her voice barely a whisper as her fear weaved itself between her words.

“Of- of course,” he responded tentatively (he couldn’t believe that she would want him by her side, how his presence somehow comforted her, but he could never deny her anything, though he truly wanted nothing more than to stay by her side).

He pulled her closer into his side, bringing up both of his arms to wrap her into his embrace. He rested his head atop hers as she buried her face into him, soothingly rubbing her arm with his hand. Her breathing eased over time as he felt the tension bleed from her frame – he breathed out a sigh as he equally felt the tension drain from him. Here, with her safe in his arms, the warmth within him settled into place and a feeling of belonging washed over him.

\-----

The clouds hung low in the sky that night, opening up the canopy to the stars above. Despite living in the city, there were still nights like these where his creations shone so brightly – conquering the city lights surrounding them. It had been one of the reasons he had chosen Lux in the first place – it allowed him to be closer to his stars (and no, not Heaven – he didn’t miss that place and all that had come with it, though he found himself longing for those times from before occasionally, before correcting himself).

Though unlike those other nights, Chloe was by his side as he stood on his balcony, both of them looking at the sparkling night sky that stretched all around them. He basked in her nearness, the warmth he felt radiating from her… the pure joy she always seemed to bring him by a simple glance. He lost himself in her gaze, her sparkling depths grander than any sky he could paint with stars.

She always had a way of seeing past what he presented on the surface, breaking down his walls and exposing his vulnerability… And he oh so wanted to let her in…

So, he told her the stories from long ago – how he strung the stars across the sky, how proud he was of his own creations, how it had felt so… right. He recounted the memories with a fond smile spreading across his face, growing even larger when he saw the awe in Chloe’s expression.

She moved closer to him and settled against his side, her warmth seeping into him, as he instinctively raised his arm around her. He drew her even closer and felt something within him settle – a peace he didn’t often experience.

Her warmth mixed with a rising warmth from his chest, a tingling growing in intensity in the back of his mind. He smiled softly before even hearing her.

_‘Lucifer, they’re beautiful…’_

He heard the wonder sewn throughout her prayer, saw the love filling her eyes as she turned to face him. His hand drifted until reaching the small of her back, his other coming up to brush a few hairs away from her face, before settling against her cheek.

They both leaned in closer, meeting in the middle as their lips pressed together in a gentle yet passionate kiss. Lost in the moment and lost in each other, he felt that feeling again surge within him as they deepened the kiss. He leaned back as a sigh escaped past his lips, overtaken by the emotions passing between them… all the words they couldn’t say.

It had been so long since he had been the Lightbringer, since he had so proudly hung the stars – lighting the darkness ablaze with creations of his own… But the light she had brought to him was unlike any he had ever known. A sense of belonging and home he had never known.

Whatever had come to grow between them, it felt so right – the feeling he felt whenever she glanced his way, graced him with her warm smiles, rolled her eyes at him in that fond way she so often did… fashioning the stars themselves couldn’t even compare.

\-----

The moonlight filtered through the windows of the penthouse and cast shadows across their bodies as they lay tangled together on the couch. The late evening light caught in the highlights of her hair, giving her a glow he couldn’t help but label angelic.

He still wasn’t used to this affection, and he so rarely received this kind of comfort, but with her – he craved it desperately. If it had been anyone else, he never would have imagined wanting this type of affection, but with Chloe, he found he didn’t desire anything greater. Her mere presence by his side, being able to hold her safely in his arms, as they talked into the night became his new paradise (after all this time, he could finally keep her close as he always wanted… show her how much he wanted her and apparently how much she wanted him in return).

Their conversations had gradually died off as her sentences began to grow more mumbled, leaving him with such a fond smile at the sight of her, filling him with a joy he had never known. He was content to remain in these moments for the rest of his life, watching as she peacefully drifted to sleep and feeling his chest tighten even greater with affection.

He could tell she was slowly easing further into sleep, her breaths becoming deeper and more even. Even in her state, she seemed to instinctively draw herself closer to him, seeking his comfort. He reached out and pulled her closer, wrapped in his arms as she snuggled further into his side. He smiled contentedly as he listened to her gentle breathing, feeling the steady beating of her heart underneath his palm as he moved his hand.

He suddenly felt the warmth welling up within him, spreading from where she lay against him, and filling his entire being to the brim. He sighed contentedly as the feeling washed over him, magnified by her presence in his arms (he never felt such belonging and a sense of home until she was there beside him).

_‘I love you, Lucifer…’_

And no matter how many times she told him that, he would never tire of hearing those words that brought such a lightness to his chest. The awe and wonderment that arose from what had become a simple truth (and yet here he was, still wondering how he ever got so lucky for that to be true – for these moments that they could now share).

“And I you, Chloe.” He tilted his head down to look at her, watching as the sleepiness quickly cleared as her eyes shot open at his words.

She abruptly turned in his arms, looking up at him questioningly with a bleariness in her eyes. “Did I…?”

“No, darling, you didn’t,” he said with a dazzling smile lighting up his face. He adored the way her brow furrowed in confusion… how he could see the questions in her eyes as she tried to solve the puzzle he had presented.

“Turns out, you’ve been praying to me without knowing it,” he supplemented.

The confusion in her features only grew as she narrowed her eyes. “But I don’t pray or anything – how could I…”

“A thought with intention is all it takes, Detective.” He continued before she could reach the inappropriate conclusion, “And no, I cannot read your mind – you have to allow me permission by thinking in my direction so to speak.”

“And how many times has this happened, exactly?”

A sly grin crept up his face. “Oh just a few times now. Not to worry though, it hasn’t been anything you wouldn’t say out loud I would like to believe.” His eyes slightly darkened as his face fell a bit, letting out a weary sigh. “Which is absurd I must say, not many people often pray to the Devil, especially not with good intention…”

“The Devil isn’t who you are, not to me…” she interrupted firmly before he could continue. Her gaze locked onto his and her voice softened in a way that soothed his soul. She raised her hand to cradle his cheek tenderly. “I wasn’t praying to the Devil – I was praying to you.”

His eyes fluttered shut as he leaned into her touch, soaking up her affection. When he opened them again, he met her eyes – sparkling so blue and filled with such love that he felt his breath catch.

“I love you for _you,_ Lucifer – not as the Devil or as an angel or anything else you don’t want to be, but who you are. Because who you are is incredible and I couldn’t imagine loving anyone else… but I want you to believe that, cause it’s true.” She spoke softly, her words pleading with him to believe her, as she affectionately cradled his face.

His chest constricted as the emotions welled up within him, dragging the air from his chest. He could only gaze into her eyes, awestruck, as he let the sincerity of her words hit him.

“I think I’m starting to.” And that was it, wasn’t it? She truly loved him and well… he found that he _loved_ her too. Truly. Intensely. Without a doubt. 

He’s struggled to put a name to it, to identify all that he felt for her, how deeply he cared for her – and yet, now it came simple… Never before in his immortal life had he loved anyone but without question he was _in love_ with Chloe Decker.

The words never seemed to want to come out, always lodging in his throat every time he tried… but now, he felt as if they were the simplest and most true thing he could say.

So, without hesitation, without interruption, without doubt… he said, “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to try the 5+1 style for this one since I thought it would work well so tell me what you think :) Also, I was intending on adding a second chapter from Chloe's POV if people are interested


	2. Chloe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-occurs with chapter 1 :)

“Did you catch the bad guys today?” Trixie asked, bouncing excitedly onto her bed despite being past her bedtime.

“We sure did, monkey,” Chloe said, her voice softer as she sat beside the young girl. Trixie adjusted herself so that she was laying beneath her pulled down covers.

Taking the hint from her mother’s tone, she spoke again, but lower and quieter this time. “Was Lucifer there, too?”

Chloe gripped the edge of the comforter, carefully pulling it up to Trixie’s neck, tucking her in for the night. “Yeah, he was – you know, I don’t think we would have caught them without him.”

“Lucifer is so cool! Do you think he’ll come over here again? He’s funny and I really like him!” 

She had to admit, the man seemed to have no respect for boundaries – she often found him breaking into her home (how he got past the locked door every time, she would never know) and making her breakfast of all things – but for some reason, she did enjoy having him around. _Did she actually… miss him?_

“I’m sure he will, babe – Lucifer doesn’t really like kids, but I think he really likes you.”

Her eyes lit up with glee, shining in the darkened room. “Really?”

“Yes, really – but right now it’s your bedtime, young lady,” she announced playfully. “I’ll ask him tomorrow if you want.”

Trixie nodded exuberantly, the pillow beneath her head crinkling from the force. Her mother chuckled softly at her enthusiasm and leaned over to place a kiss on her forehead. “Then it’s settled.” She gently raised herself from the bed as to not disturb Trixie, making her way to the doorway. At the entrance she paused and turned back to say, “Goodnight, monkey – love you.”

“Love you too, Mom!” she yelled back cheerfully, making a point to turn over and pull her covers even higher (though Chloe was sure she would still be up for a while).

She smiled and pulled the door as she left, making sure to leave it slightly ajar. Her steps quietly echoed in the still house as she carefully padded down the hallway towards her bedroom. She settled down onto her bed, not quite ready to lie down yet, her thoughts wandering to Lucifer once again.

After their recent …moments, she was starting to think that something could actually happen between them. That they could move forward together and… what? What were they exactly? Friends – certainly. Partners – definitely. More than that – well, she wasn’t quite sure… 

She was sure of one thing though – somehow Lucifer had found his way into her life and now she couldn’t imagine it without him (despite his constant arrogance, impetuousness, childishness – well, she saw past all that anyway, past the mask that he put into place for everyone else). 

She found it all boiled down to one thing – she _missed_ him. As much as she tried to deny it, bury it down with logic and reasons why it wouldn’t work, it was true. Completely. She looked up to her ceiling, lost in thought, but thinking of _him._

 _I miss you, Lucifer,_ she thought, and instantly shook her head at what she was doing. What a ridiculous thought, huh? Looking up to the ceiling as if he could somehow hear her words – she really was getting dragged into his Devil metaphors now…

 _Nope, not going there…_ She cleared herself of her thoughts and slumped back onto her bed, sleep threatening to crash over her soon as her head reached the pillow – she didn’t fight it.

The next day at the precinct, she could swear Lucifer seemed… happier – his smiles brighter, more genuine… his typical _joie de vivre_ scaled up to an eleven. She couldn’t help but be caught up in his joy, helpless to its contagious pull, as she felt herself smiling involuntarily in return.

\-----

After having been to the scene of the crime, Chloe was at the precinct, completing paperwork and searching for any leads in the case – the part of police work Lucifer would undoubtably label as the “boring part” (she didn’t particularly enjoy it either, but it was part of the job and just as important as any other part). That’s why she was surprised to see him still beside her, seated in his usual chair next to her desk. His presence wasn’t without his usual complaining about paperwork, claiming he’d much rather go around using his mojo thing on people (well, not his exact words but the point remains) to somehow find them a lead.

Even with his complaints, she couldn’t help but be grateful for his presence beside her – there was something about him that always comforted her (somehow, he made her a better detective, and he always believed in her… they had come to grow closer than she would’ve thought when she had first met him) and she could be well, vulnerable around him. Their banter had become a new comfort in her life and she found she greatly enjoyed spending time with him (and she never thought she would be saying that about _Lucifer Morningstar_ of all people, but she’d never tell him that to his face – his ego was already big enough…) 

“Come on, Detective, surely you can see what a pointless endeavor all this paperwork is – I’d much rather put my talents to good use, and there are many ways I can think of to accomplish that,” Lucifer purred, and she hoped the warming of her cheeks wasn’t noticeable. She shook her head and sighed, resigned to his “Luciferness” (though she would never admit how much she enjoyed it).

“You know, Lucifer – if this is all so insufferable, then you can go home you know. I’m sure I’m big enough to handle this on my own,” she noted, before sarcastically adding, “even if I will be missing your invaluable input.”

His smug grin was back in place, only serving to make her smile further in amusement. “And deprive you of the honor of my presence? I doubt either of us want that,” he said smoothly, not missing a beat.

She merely rolled her eyes, not bothering to give him a response – she couldn’t lie and say she wasn’t affected by him, seemingly more so now than when they had just started working together, but this was also just Lucifer, and honestly their banter brought her a comfort and familiarity.

 _Lucifer, what am I going to do with you?_ She thought as she shook her head internally, thoroughly amused by him being his usual self. He quickly directed his attention elsewhere, avoiding eye contact with her, and she swore she saw the beginnings of a smile as the corners of his mouth upturned – _was she that easy to read?_

“Besides, I’d rather be here with you,” he quietly spoke, drawing her attention up once again, before she could think upon it further. Sometimes he could be annoyingly smug, and other times he would open and vulnerable – it surprised her every time he did the latter, not often seeing this side to him.

A gentle smile lit up his face, and she thought the softness of his features quite suited him – it was a softness she didn’t often see, but always solely when regarding her… and the thought made a warmth surge in her chest, returning his smile automatically with one of her own.

\-----

There were always those cases that Chloe dreaded – the ones that were difficult to solve, or painful to work on, or hit just a little too close to home. Their latest case had been hard on everyone, herself included despite being a seasoned detective, though she could see how much it was affecting Lucifer especially. The situations had just been a little too similar (the victim had been rejected and abandoned by his family, and she could see it in Lucifer’s far-off gaze that it had dredged up memories of so long ago… she couldn’t even begin to fathom the amount of pain he was going through, how much he hid behind that façade of his…) and her heart ached at every reminder of the resemblances. 

Long after the killer was behind bars, she could see that even though the case had ended, the effects on Lucifer had not – he was more distant, more closed-off, not his typical cheerful self… It was so discordant to his usual self that she couldn’t bear to see him like this – she felt so helpless, but all she could offer was her support and comfort. 

She asked him on multiple occasions if he wanted to talk about it ( _“I’m here for you, you know that, right? If you ever need to talk about anything…”_ ), but he never seemed to know how to begin. Even after finding out he was the actual Devil, there were still things he struggled to talk about openly with her and she understood (as much as one could understand an unfathomably ancient and complicated being). Instead, she made an effort to comfort him in any way she could – through a warm smile, a soft touch… any way to show her that she was here for him and not going anywhere.

She was startled from her thoughts as Lucifer rose from the chair beside her; she glanced to him briefly before returning to the paperwork in front of her, attempting to regain her focus instead of her eyes glazing over the words. His footsteps retreated towards Ella’s lab, and she was glad that he had a great friend such as her too – Ella had a way of brightening the lives of everyone around her. She found her eyes drifting up yet again, landing on Lucifer just before he entered the lab and meeting his gaze as he turned around, as if feeling her eyes on him. With a gentle smile, he turned and threw the door open to the lab, his greeting of “Miss Lopez!” carrying through the open space before the door closed once again. She chuckled a bit to herself as she saw the forensic scientist drop what she was doing, immediately barreling into an unsuspecting Lucifer for one of her infamous hugs.

Though momentarily forgotten, the thoughts drifted easily back into her head with the lack of distraction, wandering back to Lucifer and all he had been through… She couldn’t imagine him all those eons ago, broken and pained at the feet of his Father, surrounded by siblings who should have his back but who all looked away as he was cast out from his home for all eternity. Not only cast out but cast into _Hell_ – a place that knows no kindness, no love… only suffering and loneliness.

 _Lucifer, you deserved so much more._ How was it fair that such a wonderful and caring man had been thrown aside by those who were supposed to love him unconditionally? That he had been rejected and abandoned and survived literal Hell - yet somehow still shone with a light brighter than most everyone else.

She caught Lucifer’s gaze from the lab, a mixture of awe and disbelief across his face as she offered him a warm smile, stunned by the wonder of her kindhearted partner despite all he had gone through – _and still people thought the Devil a monster?_ She didn’t see him that way herself, never would, but instead she saw the man who had charmed his way into her life, truly becoming her partner and supporting her when no one else would, possessing a compassion and kindness beyond which he was even aware.

The Devil truly was also an angel…

\-----

_“You don’t need to do this, Malcolm.”_

_He raised the gun and aimed it straight at her chest, waving it without caution as he talked._

_“I know, but I was gonna shoot you at Palmetto, and now I feel like I’ve been given a second chance here, so I’m sure as hell not gonna waste it.”_

_His finger tightened gradually on the trigger as he said, “And the kid’ll be next, Decker.”_

_“Nooo!” she shouted, her scream muffled by the sound of the shot ringing out in the warehouse. Her eyes reflexively closed, bracing for the explosion of pain that was sure to hit her chest. She thought about how this was it – she would die here… and no one would be able to protect Trixie…_

_She would never see her little monkey again, never take her to school again on her way to work, no more breakfasts together as she excitedly talked about her school projects… she would never see Dan again, and he would be losing a daughter too…_

_And Lucifer… did he survive?... Would he be back in Hell all over again?_

_Lucifer, where are you?_

…

She woke suddenly with a start, greedily gulping in air as if surfacing from underwater. Her panicked breaths filled the silent room as her eyes, wide and full of fear, quickly surveyed her bedroom.

_Her bedroom… not the warehouse…_

_Malcolm wasn’t here… Trixie would still be sleeping in her room…_

She attempted to take deliberate breaths so she could breathe again.

_It wasn’t real._

_It wasn’t real._

_Just a nightmare._

And Lucifer… was he okay? She was tempted to run over to his penthouse, to check up on him and make sure he was still alive – but she was probably overreacting, just letting her paranoia get the best of her.

_It was only a nightmare._

Still, she desperately wished he was here as her breaths only grew more erratic, despite her attempts otherwise. She heard a creak in the floorboards by her bedroom, temporarily frozen as her breaths caught in her chest and her eyes refused to move from the floor. In her panic, had she completely ignored a very real threat?

She raised her eyes slowly to see Lucifer standing in the doorway, and she let out the breath she was holding, shoulders sagging as the tension left in waves. She let out a gasp of surprise as she softly called his name, as if testing the reality of her situation. She wasn’t sure how he was here, when he even got here – but she found she couldn’t care, long as he was here and he was safe ( _speak of the Devil…_ and well, she couldn’t even muster up any amusement at the thought in her fear-stricken state).

She patted the spot next to her, inviting him to join her side as she vaguely wondered when she had moved herself to the edge of the bed. Raising her hand, she used the back of it to futilely wipe away the tears streaming down her cheek, blinking furiously to rid herself of them.

She felt the bed dip under his weight as he hesitantly lowered himself beside her. His arm raised behind her, about to rest it on her shoulder as he seemed to debate whether to abort the movement. She closed the distance between them, relaxing into his side as she released the suffocating weight of her tension – only then did he settle his hand against her shoulder, squeezing it in reassurance.

She was grateful for his soothing presence beside her, giving her the relief and strength she needed to come back to herself. Her breathing was still shallow and shaky, but his company was like a balm to her soul. Once she gained some confidence in her words, she recounted the nightmare as Lucifer stayed beside her, wordlessly offering solace and support.

Try as she might, she couldn’t help breaking down as she relived the nightmare, panic cresting over her in waves as she struggled to keep her head above the tide. “You didn’t get there in time and you couldn’t save us… and he… and Trixie could have…” she struggled to form her thoughts between sobs, hating how weak her voice sounded. 

Lucifer only brought her closer into him, soothingly rubbing her arm as he tried to assuage her fears. She didn’t realize how quickly her tears were falling again until she felt his hand upon her cheek, brushing them as they fell. “It’s alright, darling. He didn’t and I’m here now. You’re safe and the urchin is safe – he’ll never hurt you again. No one else will either, I’ll make sure of it.”

She nodded, unable to form any other words in response, as she let the sincerity of his words settle within her. “Could you just… could you hold me?” she asked, her words barely able to break above a whisper.

“Of- of course,” he responded with a tentativeness she didn’t often see (she could tell she had also caught him in a vulnerable state, given his lack of usual confidence and levity… she couldn’t be more grateful that he knew just what she needed).

Quickly, she found herself becoming wrapped in his arms, her small frame melding with his. She buried her face into his chest, and she felt him release a sigh as he rested his head against hers (she couldn’t help feeling that it felt right there… how they perfectly fit together). In the comfort of his arms, she felt the fears crowding her melt away, the weight from her shoulders being released – his embrace… it felt like _home._

\-----

From his balcony overhanging the city bursting with life below, the stars shone in their clarity and radiance – bubbling with a life of their own – as Chloe stepped into the inviting space beside him, his hair ruffling in the cool breeze and head tilted towards the sky in reverence. She looked to Lucifer in surprise, seeing how completely his barriers were lowered, walls nearly nonexistent from the open, warm expression he wore. He began to speak softly, telling of his creations that lingered above them so high, as if speaking more to them than anyone else – his words drifting through the breeze and carried high above.

She couldn’t imagine how it must have been for him, so long ago – that the man beside her actually lit the stars that she was now gazing upon from the Earth. As he recounted far-off memories, a past life she had only gotten glimpses into, she heard the longing and aching seeping from his words. Though he wouldn’t admit it, the fondness brightening his features and his exposed vulnerability made it clear the painful longing he harbored for those times which he was free yet also lacking freedom, a desire to be his own man yet equally back among his creations. 

Finding herself drawn to him, she moved closer as she settled against his side, using her presence and touch as a wordless support, a reassurance that she was there for him. He raised his arm behind her to pull her in closer, coming as naturally to him as any other movement now, further intermixing the warmth and light radiating from his very being.

She couldn’t pretend to understand the complexities of his past life, how his life was like back then, or even how Lucifer himself was back then… when he was forced to be the angel his Father wanted him to be, following his Father’s command… yet producing a creation all of his own – the sparkling lights shining unwaveringly in the sky a reminder of his own Will, something he could beautifully and proudly call not his Father’s, but his _own._

Looking up, she too could see it – his desire written in the stars, intricately woven in the constellations. _Lucifer, they’re beautiful_ – she thought – _Did he even realize the grandeur of what he’s created?_

She turned to face him, seeing her own awe reflected in his eyes, attempting to convey all her feelings for him through her gaze alone. His hand that had rested against her waist gracefully drifted until settling on the small of her back, while the other lifted with a delicate hesitance as he gently brushed the hair from her face.

They moved closer, bodies drawn to each other, as she leaned up to press her lips against his – a kiss full of love and passion. Lost in the raging storm of emotions yet found in each other, she felt a sense of belonging wash over her, never quite before feeling such intensity of safety and home than in his arms. She’s left bereft as he pulled back, a sigh slipping from him – the gesture encompassing all the things neither could find the words to voice.

The stars in his eyes shone brighter than all the stars around them and in that moment she knew she was madly in love with him, likely had been for such a long time now – and by the way he was looking at her now, as if she had hung the stars in his place, there was no doubt he felt the same way (even if he couldn’t name it).

\-----

The evening was late as the moonlight shone through the windows of his penthouse, causing shadows to dance across the floor – their earlier conversations long lost to the silence of the night. Chloe snuggled further into where Lucifer lay beside her, her body draped atop his as he leaned up against the corner of the couch.

Lucifer’s warmth radiated from his chest underneath her, rising and falling gently with his breaths – not quite as deep as her own, telling her he was still awake. She could feel sleep pulling her further under, her words trying and failing to escape past her lips. She couldn’t differentiate what words were her thoughts and those she said aloud, the haze of sleep clouding her consciousness. There was so much she wanted to tell Lucifer, her chest nearly bursting with her love for him, as she halfheartedly fought the wave of sleep – and yet, she was so comfortable and safe in his embrace, she could easily succumb to it as well.

She blinked her eyes wearily, the time between each becoming longer. She tried to say, _I love you, Lucifer_ – though she was fairly certain the words stayed in her head, unable to hear her own voice as she struggled to stay awake.

“And I you, Chloe,” his soft voice rumbled through his chest. At his sudden words, the sleep quickly cleared from her consciousness, her vision becoming clearer as she looked up at him, his head tilted down to meet her gaze.

 _Wait, had she actually said that out loud?_ She was sure she was too far gone to form the words. “Did I…?” she asked questioningly, studying the knowing expression on Lucifer’s face, the corners of his mouth crinkling in the beginning of a smile.

His lips upturned further, a blinding smile threatening to take over his face. “No, darling, you didn’t.”

She could feel her forehead crease in confusion as she tried to piece together what had just happened – his answer only stirring up an onslaught of more questions.

“Turns out, you’ve been praying to me without knowing it,” he answered when she didn’t voice a response.

 _Praying?_ “But I don’t pray or anything – how could I…”

“A thought with intention is all it takes, Detective,” he began, and she could feel her eyes slightly widen at the implication. _Did that mean he could-_

“And no, I cannot read your mind.” His quick response to her exact question didn’t do much to alleviate the concern – just coincidence, right? “You have to allow me permission by thinking in my direction so to speak,” he finished, and that was reassuring at least – she knew he would never take advantage of such a thing but still, it felt better knowing she had to somewhat intend her thoughts to reach him.

“And how many times has this happened exactly?” Cause she must have been thinking in his direction a lot lately, if his nonchalance and lack of surprise were anything to go by. The grin lighting up his features only confirmed this.

“Oh just a few times now. Not to worry though, it hasn’t been anything you wouldn’t say out loud I would like to believe.” ( _So, nothing too embarrassing on her part then, there’s a relief_ ). She watched as the amusement quickly drained from his face, eyes glancing downward as a solemnity reflected in their depths.

He spoke again, quieter now, as he released a sigh. “Which is absurd I must say, not many people often pray to the Devil, especially not with good intention...”

Chloe immediately could tell where he was going and her heart ached for him – this immortal being in front of her who has known nothing but the evils of the world, only just starting to learn to accept the love and care he deserved so deeply.

She interrupted him firmly before he could further delve into that line of thought, “The Devil isn’t who you are, not to me…” She raised her eyes to meet his, trying to convey as much of her sincerity and love for him as possible, hoping to reach him – to get past his walls and for him to truly believe her. Her hand raised to settle into place on his cheek with a gentleness she reserved for him, his warmth radiating into her palm. “I wasn’t praying to the Devil – I was praying to you.”

He leaned into her touch as if desperate for affection – she was determined to give him this comfort as much as she could, to convey how much she loved him, how deeply and passionately. She knew after eons of being alone in Hell, without love or anyone who cared for him, that perhaps he would never be accustomed to her so freely giving it, but she would never stop showing him the extent of her love.

She waited until his eyes drifted open again, a hesitance and awe dancing in the warm, dark depths. “I love you for _you,_ Lucifer – not as the Devil or as an angel or anything else you don’t want to be, but who you are. Because who you are is incredible and I couldn’t imagine loving anyone else… but I want you to believe that, cause it’s true.” 

Her other hand came up to rest against his opposite cheek, cradling his face between her palms. She felt the sharp intake of his breath beneath her, watching as the shock washed over him, the sincerity of her words pushing past his walls.

His eyes wandered across her face, as if taking in all her features for the first time, and she watched as a resolve settled in his features, a visible realization crashing over him like a tide. “I think I’m starting to,” he breathed out, his words drifting in the scant space between them.

A calm passed over his features – a _certainty_ – as his eyes stilled, fixating on her gaze. His warm gaze was flooded with emotions, all swirling together as a bright smile easily broke across his face. She felt her own breath catch, somehow knowing, sensing, exactly what he was going to say – what she had been waiting so long to hear.

And with a steadiness in his voice and his eyes unwavering from hers, he said, “I love you too.”

An overwhelming joy settled in her chest as a tear began to trail down her cheek, not going unnoticed by Lucifer, using the back of his fingers to gently brush it away. She chuckled at the memory of so long ago, after catching her father’s killer – 

_Lucifer stood in her kitchen, looking at her with a raw honesty, a gentleness shining in his eyes as he softly said, “I think he would be proud of you.”_

_Her eyes burned with unshed tears, brimming in the corners._

_His features quickly shifted to confusion and concern, “My apologies, Detective, I didn’t mean to hurt you…”_

_“No, no,” she quickly shook her head, overwhelmed by how compassionate he could be without even realizing it._

_“But then, why are you crying?” he asked in genuine confusion, his head tilting as he regarded her._

How far they had come, everything they had been through since then to get to where they were now – he had grown so much, they both had… and had opened themselves up to each other, bared their souls, choosing to be vulnerable…

This time, they understood each other in a way they never had before, a wordless exchange passing between them. Neither seemed to believe words to be enough – for anything they could say to adequately express the vast spectrum of emotions flooding them.

She moved her hand to brush an errant curl from his forehead, his eyes fluttering shut at the affection. Leaning in closer, she felt his breath graze past her cheek, his eyes slowly drifting open again at their closeness, the depths of emotion so deep she could drown within them. The moonlight reflected in his gaze, intensifying the sparkle in his eyes. His gaze drifted down to her lips and back up to her eyes, seeking a confirmation before leaning in closer towards each other. Their lips met gently at first, then more passionately as they let everything flow between them – the feelings they couldn’t put into words. Their lips parted as she pulled back slowly, leaning up to rest her forehead against his as they often did these days – breathing the same air and watching as a dazzling smile illuminated his face.

“I love you, Chloe,” he said once more, as if testing the words on his tongue. The simplicity and authenticity of the words lit his face aglow once more, embodying his namesake, as she felt an equally bright smile fall upon her face – the Lightbringer was once more.


End file.
